There Were No Angels
by Bosmeris
Summary: One-shot of a Little Sister's process to becoming a Big Sister. First fanfiction in a very long time, so undoubtedly it will have mistakes.


_These lithe, broken, mysterious creatures are worlds different from the hulking beasts that inspired their design, and everything from the way their armor appeared to how they cocked their head had to tell the story of their creation_

* * *

The transition from a Little Sister to a Big Sister was never a pleasant one to witness. To see such a pure and innocent child turn into something that wouldn't hesitate to murder the very splicers she harvested. So many things had happened in this city, but innocence's illusion destroyed was saddening. To those who still possessed emotions, that was. To most, they were still the ADAM gatherers they used to be, just tougher.

It started with their dresses becoming too small, and they themselves becoming too large and gangly. The already frayed seams constricting around their grey flesh, their inability to maneuver around the vents. Their refusal to play with toys, how they admired the Big Sisters that escorted them around Rapture. Sometimes, one would giggle with thoughts of getting a pretty dress of their own one day, or imitate the shrieks that signalled their coming.

Once they outgrew their mental conditioning, however, was the last indication. No longer did they see the murderous inhabitants of the city as happy partygoers, nor their silent protectors as knights in shining armour. The rooms were no longer filled with beautiful furniture, and there were no angels.

It was instinctive, to help one who was going through the same as they had, and the Big Sisters set out about Rapture to gather scraps of metal that was to become the child's armour. For when one was deemed too old to require a protector, how was one to be safe?

What was once fun, walking around Rapture with Daddy, turned into horror. All the more frequently while harvesting, they would see Rapture for what it truly was, a decrepit city with drug-addicted, psychopathic inhabitants. Along with the vast amounts of consumed ADAM, such sudden sights made the Sisters even more unstable, and upon hitting the age that would have signalled puberty, they broke.

Now as mentally broken young women, they were tasked with both the goals of their original protectors, and their duties as a Little Sister. Although unable to produce ADAM, they could still harvest it, should they not have a Little Sister present, or it was too dangerous for the child to harvest.

The residents of Rapture grew to fear them. The screams of anger as a group of Splicers cornered one of these helpless children signalled that there was no escape. The Big Sister would stop at nothing to hunt down any who attempted to steal ADAM and harm the children.

But, as they would lie, alone in a cold and damp room, helmet off, they saw themselves for who they really were. Monsters. Creatures that all feared. The once cute ADAM producers. But that was all they were as children, factories for people's tastes, to be used and cast aside for another day. It kept the fire burning inside of them, the thought that one day they could have their revenge against those who twisted them in such unspeakable ways.

When a child was stolen, taken away and seemingly erased from all of Rapture, the Big Sisters knew better than to think a mere Splicer was able to evade them. The one who caused all of this, the downfall of Rapture and the process of becoming a Little Sister, the one who coined the idea of making a child ingest one of the repulsive sea slugs: Tenenbaum.

And deep down inside them, in amongst the hatred in their minds, there was envy. Envy that these children were able to escape before it was too late. Envy, that they wouldn't have to fend for others like them until death. Until they were useless.

* * *

**I haven't written fanfiction in quite a while that didn't relate to very stupid themes, so writing something that didn't include making fun of stereotypical fics was both fun and slightly challenging. I'm hoping this opens a way towards not having writers block every few days, and real stories that I can publish and feel proud of. **


End file.
